This invention relates to removable media drives for computer systems and the like.
Computer systems typically contain different types of media drives that are located within the system housing. For most desk-based and rack-mounted systems the media drives are not intended to be removed, and are therefore screwed in place within the system housing. As such components are not xe2x80x9cuser-replaceablexe2x80x9d parts, the packaging of such drives is typically kept to a minimum to minimize costs.
It is known to provide portable computer systems with removable media drives. This is typically done to enable different types of media drives to be installed within a compact system housing. This means that the possibility of using different media drives can be provided without needing to house all of the media drives in the housing at one time. Such media drives are normally housed in a carrier housing, which can be used to protect the media drive and/or for aesthetic reasons. However this adds to the cost of the removable media systems.
In computer systems designed to have high reliability, for example server computer systems, it is desirable to be able readily to change media drives in the event that they develop a fault. It would be desirable to use commercially available removable media drives. However, as described above, these tend to be expensive.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide media drives for such applications that can readily be removed, without the expense of the conventional removable media drives.
A first aspect of the invention provides a system unit comprising a media drive bay, the media drive bay comprising a drive bay housing configured to receive a media drive, a connector to interface with a connector on a received media drive, a resilient tongue integral with the media drive bay housing, which resilient tongue is operable to urge onto a received media drive, and a detent for latching a latching member attached to the media drive.
The provision of the resilient tongue in combination with the detent for latching an inserted media drive means that a media drive intended for permanent installation can be securely held in a removable manner without the use of fasteners and tools. Because a standard media drive not originally designed for a removable application can be used, with the addition of the latching member, the cost of providing removability is kept low. Where the drive bay housing is made of metal, the provision of the tongue also serves to ground the media drive casing, reducing electromagnetic interfence.
In an embodiment of the invention the resilient tongue is located on a first side of the drive bay housing. Support surfaces are defined on a second side of the drive bay housing opposite to the first side. In this manner, the resilient tongue applies pressure on an inserted media drive to press the media drive against the support surfaces. This provides secure mounting of the media drive within the housing, while allowing for reasonable tolerance during manufacture of the drive bay housing. The support surfaces can be configured to form slides to facilitate sliding of the media drive into the media drive housing.
Another aspect of the invention provides the system unit in combination with the media drive.
A further aspect of the invention provides a latching member to be secured to a rear surface of a media drive, the latching member comprising a plate including formations to enable securing of the latching member to the rear surface of the media drive and an integral resilient latching projection.
The resilient latching projection has an elongate portion that extends substantially perpendicularly in the plane of the plate and a latch at the end of the elongate portion remote from the plate.
The latching member can be secured to the rear surface of the media drive by screws that engage with pre-existing holes on the media drive casing.
The latch at then end of the resilient latching projection is configured to latch behind the detent of the media drive bay housing when the media drive is received by the media drive.
The media drive can be a commercially available media drive for non-removable use, the media drive being modified by the provision of the latching member to provide for removability.
Another aspect of the invention comprises such a commercially available media drive for non-removable use, the media drive being modified by the provision of a latching member as described above to provide for removability.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a particular embodiment.